The present invention relates to a make-up case comprising a lid and a holed case body accommodating a reserve of product contained in a cup.
This type of case has the advantage that it makes it possible for the cup to be extracted so that it can be replaced by another, for example simply by pushing on its bottom.
This may also make it possible to use a cup which has a flexible bottom, so if necessary to make it easier for product contained in the cup to be withdrawn by pushing the product up in the cup by exerting pressure on the bottom of the cup.
The product in the cup may contain volatile solvents and the case must prevent these solvents from evaporating when the lid is closed, because otherwise the product will not keep well.
In the absence of solvents, when the product consists of a powder for example, there is also benefit to be had in ensuring sealed closure to prevent risk of product leakage.
European patent application EP-A-790,017 has proposed that the case be sealed when the lid is closed using a puff which at its periphery has a roll that acts as a seal.
This solution is not entirely satisfactory, and there is a need to further improve the sealed closure of the case.
The subject of the invention is thus a case of the type comprising a lid and a holed case body, accommodating a reserve of product contained in a cup, this case being characterized in that it comprises a seal secured to the cup and pressing in sealed manner against the case body.
Thus, it is possible to avoid solvents or product escaping from the case, when the lid is closed, through the hole in the case body in which the cup is fitted.
In a particular embodiment, the seal is made as a single piece with the bottom of the cup and from the same material.
It is thus possible to guarantee that the product contained in the cup will keep very well when the case is closed.
In a particular embodiment, the seal comprises a skirt pressing with friction against the wall of the housing in the case body in which the cup is accommodated.
The elasticity of the material of which the seal is made thus advantageously plays a part in holding the cup in place and furthermore makes it possible to take up any clearance in the mounting or makes it possible to allow wider manufacturing tolerances on the case body and on the cup.
Advantageously, the aforementioned skirt has axial ribs distributed around its periphery, these ribs pressing on the wall of the housing of the case body to retain the cup.
In a particular embodiment, the seal presses in sealed manner against the wall of the housing of the case body accommodating the cup.
In a particular embodiment, the seal is secured to a rigid plastic ring which serves for the attachment of a mesh over the cup.
This mesh is advantageously welded at its periphery to the said rigid plastic ring.
An annular surface is advantageously formed on the ring around the mesh to serve for the attachment of a removable closure sheet.
The seal is advantageously overmoulded onto the said ring.
In a particular embodiment, the seal has a flexible lip.
The seal may furthermore comprise, at the base of the said flexible lip, a heel which presses in sealed manner against the case body.
The aforementioned flexible lip may press in sealed manner against the case body.
When such is the case even when the case is open, the sealed manner in which the cup is mounted in the case body is improved and product is prevented from getting between the cup and the case body during use, as this would detract from the appearance of the case.
The build-up of dirt is avoided, and the surface of the case body becomes easier to clean.
In one particular embodiment, the flexible lip presses in sealed manner against an annular rib projecting from the case body.
This annular rib may, on the one hand, play a part in sealing the mounting of the cup in the case body and, on the other hand, encourage the deformation of the sealing lip around a hinge-forming zone.
Thus, part of the seal can remain substantially the same shape irrespective of whether the lid is open or closed, while the rest of the sealing lip can flex when the case is closed by virtue of the hinge-forming zone.
In a particular embodiment, the lid comprises an annular rib of larger diameter than the annular rib of the case body, pressing against the flexible lip when the case is in the closed position.
As an alternative, the lid may, when in the closed position, press via its periphery on the flexible lip of the seal.
The seal thus plays a part not only in sealing the mounting of the cup in the case body but also seals the case when the lid is closed.
In a particular embodiment, the annular rib of the lid presses on the flexible lip without substantially compressing its free end.
It is thus possible to reduce the risk of the sealing lip being excessively compressed by the lid and, in the event of long-term storage, losing memory of its initial shape.
In a particular embodiment, the lid comprises concentric annular ribs, of respective diameters smaller than and greater than that of the said annular rib projecting from the case body, and which press against the flexible lip one on each side of the rib of the case body.
In a particular embodiment, the seal comprises a peripheral part which has the overall shape of an inverted U, comprising two arms housed in a groove of the case body and connected by an outwardly convex rounded part.
In a particular embodiment, the lid comprises a projecting element, preferably a seal, which via its lower end presses against the aforementioned rounded part.
In a particular embodiment, the seal comprises a peripheral part which in cross section has undulations and presses in sealed manner via a lower ridge against the case body.
In a particular embodiment, the seal defines two grooves facing towards the case body, the said grooves lying one on each side of a central groove facing towards the lid when the case is closed, the seal comprising, at the bottom of the said grooves that face towards the case body, rests moulded integrally with the seal, these rests resting against the case body.
In a particular embodiment, the lid comprises an annular rib which engages in the said central groove when the case is closed.
In a particular embodiment, the seal comprises a peripheral part which in cross section has a shape that is concave towards the case body, and one or more stiffening elements is or are provided inside the said concave part.
In a particular embodiment, the seal comprises a number of stiffening elements extending radially and moulded integrally with the rest of the seal.
As an alternative, the seal comprises a stiffening element in the form of a continuous or discontinuous annular rib extending over the entire height of the peripheral part of the seal with a concave shape in cross section.
A further subject of the invention is a case characterized in that one out of the lid or the body of the case comprises at least one kidney bean slot and in that the other out of the lid or the body of the case comprises a hinge pin engaged in the said slot, the arrangement of the said slot and of the said hinge pin being such that when the lid is closed, the hinge pin can move in the said slot so that the lid presses substantially uniformly against the seal.
Yet a further subject of the invention is seals for a make-up case of the type comprising a case body and a lid, these seals exhibiting the specific features mentioned above.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from reading the detailed description which will follow, of non-limiting embodiments of the invention, and from examining the appended drawing, in which: